randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mnenwxz
Loser .---> SMRY <--- noob. Evil ----> SMRY <---- Fail I'M A LOSER NAMED SMRY1239! IM SO NOOBY AND ZOMBIES ATE MY BRAINS SO I'M A MORON NOW23:52, March 18, 2012 everything below is added by Oreo stampys dead Angel dog! You will not win. I will vandalize the page. MWAWAWAWA! You think I'm mad, I'm just mischievous. And noble so.... VANDILIZING PAGE. And also what I mean is, deleting the page (the c word) on which you want to defeat! Your so hated that your on fails. Stop trying and you'll get off! 07:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC)OREO THE ANGEL DOG You ruined the wiki. I'm telling potatogurl what you have done. she will be mad. Have a good block.~ Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 01:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like we got us an Internet Tough Guy here. SMRY1239 01:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Get off this wiki If you don't like it, don't contribute to it. or just continue doing this until Potatogurl comes and kicks your Butt out of here. Ring me later.-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 01:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, next to Mario, one of my favorite interactive games is watching losers like you get so pissed off you explode. SMRY1239 01:26, March 21, 2012 (UTC) HI VANDAL. YOU'RE BLOCKED. the end I wish I were Gary Oak 00:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it defintiely looks like I care about that issue. Potatogurl is back! HAHA. ARE YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR BLOCK? btw, I told the wikia staff about you, and asked them how to get all our pages back the way they were. BAHAHAHAHA I BLOCKED YOU UNTILL THE YEAR 3001. I wish I were Gary Oak 01:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Potatogurl, remember Nyan Cat 66? THAT WAS ME ALSO. So actually I've been killing ya since 6 months ago. SMRY1239 01:02, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Watch out...we gotta badass over here! I don't go on here a lot, but now I shall go on here EVERY DAY untill I'm sure you are gone. EVERYDAY....I'm shufflin'. DOOTDOOTDOOTDOOTDODODOOTDOOTDOOTDOTDOTDOOOTDOOTDUNDAH :I wish I were Gary Oak 01:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh man, I pissed you off so fucking much lol what were you thinking when you had 31 pages left. LOL your gonna stay on every day till I'm gone. Fine. Looks like a fight is up, I just put some Brawl music up and 3 2 1 GO! THE FIGHT IS ON! ::Brawl music...nice choice. But it's kinda funny because you can't do anything any more because you're blocked. *repetivly presses b* FALCON PUNCH FALCON PUNCH FALCON PUNCH FALCON PUNCH CAP'N CRUNCH FALCON PUNCH I wish I were Gary Oak 00:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Oops, I had a super star so it defended. And I can go and make another account and then vandalize the crap out of this wiki. Team stock is on! (not now anyways) but later when my clone comes and aw snap you will die. SMRY1239 13:41, March 27, 2012 (UTC)